simgmfandomcom-20200214-history
Wannabe
Wannabe is a song featured in Neglect This Way (Season 2 Spoof Episode 5) and sung by the New Directions Girls. The original is from the Spice Girls. Lyrics Lauren: Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, Tina: So tell me what you want, what you really really want, Lauren: I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, Tina: So tell me what you want, what you really really want, Lauren and Rachel:'''I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really '''Lauren: really really wanna zigazig ah. Brittany: If you want my future forget my past, Quinn: If you wanna get with me better make it fast, Mercedes and Santana: Now don't go wasting my precious time, Rachel: Get your act together we could be just fine Lauren: I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, Tina: So tell me what you want, what you really really want, Lauren: I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ah. All (Mercedes): If you wanna be my lover (Yeah!) You gotta get with my friends (Gotta get with my friends) Make it last forever friendship never ends (never ends) If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give (You got to give, give) Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is. Rachel : So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me you gotta listen carefully, Tina: We got Em in the place who likes it in your face, Quinn: we got G like MC who likes it on an Brittany: Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady, Santana: and as for me...ah you'll see, Mercedes: Slam your body down and wind it all around All: Slam your body down and wind it all around. All (Mercedes): If you wanna be my lover, (Yeah!) You gotta get with my friends (Gotta get with my friends) Make it last forever friendship never ends (Never ends) If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give, Mercedes: Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is. Yeah! Trivia *Unlike most of the other songs sung in the spoofs, Wannabe is not parodying or replacing a song from Glee. *However, it could be speculated that this song could be parodying or replacing a song from season 1, being ''Express Yourself ''from ''Power Of Madonna ''as it has a similar subtext to it: Girls showing the guys what girl power is really about. Also both songs start off with Rachel getting off of her seat to start a group number only consisting of girls, and only Mr.Schue and one male member being impressed at the end of the number. *Finn is seen smiling at the song, because he likes the spice girls. Photos NeglectThisWay25.jpg NeglectThisWay24.jpg NeglectThisWay23.jpg NeglectThisWay22.jpg NeglectThisWay21.jpg Videos Category:Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Females Category:Songs sung by Lauren Zizes Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez